Metal nanoparticles have sparked interest because of their potential use as catalysts, absorbents, chemical and biological sensors, and photonic and electronic devices.
Traditionally, the synthesis of such nanoparticles is carried out chemically, either in the presence of a reducing agent, such as sodium borohydride (NaBH4), or by irradiating groups of metal ions to form nanoparticles. In essence, metal ions are reduced in the presence of a template that draws nearby metal ions together to form nanoparticles. Inverse micelles have also been used to grow nanoparticles, but this process generally suffers from low yield and stability in the air-oxygen environment. Physical methods, such as grinding and laser ablation, have been used to prepare metal nanoparticles as well.
To avoid flocculation, synthesized nanoparticles are often stabilized by polymers, copolymers, or DNA molecules. Another technique uses a dendrimer template to encapsulate and stabilize nanoparticles. In addition, microbially based synthesis embeds nanoparticles in the organic matrix of the bacteria.
None of the above referenced synthetic routes provide a method of obtaining metal nanoparticles that is simple, adaptable to large-scale production, and environmentally friendly. Therefore, what is needed is a method of forming metal nanoparticles that is environmentally friendly and adaptable to large scale synthesis.